Behind Bars
by Winter's Lightning
Summary: Axel is a veteran of Oblivion, a prison as cruel as the darkest side of humanity. When a small blue eyed angel is thrown behind these unforgiving bars, how long will he last? Pairing: Future Axel/Roxas. Warnings: Adult themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: Future Axel/Roxas

Warnings: Adult themes/ Language

Author's note: A little unsure about this one. Not sure if that's because it doesn't have music attached to it like my other stories, or if I'm just nervous about portraying a prison environment. Please let me know if you think it turned out ok x

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Oblivion is a cruel place. The guards are the same as everywhere else I've been. Some are crooked, some are straight. They're all stupid. The same rules, regulations, and routine as the dozen other Hells I've served in.

But there's something different. Something in the air. The inmates are brutal, even by my standards. No allegiance is worth more than a pack of smokes, and if you take your eyes off anyone, for even a second, you're as good as dead.

In a sick way, I guess I like it that way. I belong here.

There's a level of respect here for anyone that makes it past the first month, and that's longer than I ever thought the new kid would last.

At first I thought there'd been a mistake. All baby blue eyes and soft blonde hair. Too young to be here. Too small, too fragile. I gave him a week at most.

Don't know how I missed the hard line of his lips.

As a veteran here in Oblivion, they sometimes call me out to help the Newbies settle in nice and easy. What a fucking joke. Every new recruit gets the same speech and then they're on their own. There's no room for dead weight in a place like this.

"Prisoner 13, meet your sponsor, prisoner 8. He'll show you the ropes." Up close he looked even smaller. Big, glossy eyes, and the frown of an angry toddler.

"Fuck, how old is he? Twelve?"

"Just do it, Axel." Tossed a salute to Leon. Far as guards go, he could be worse.

"Follow me, Blondie." Strode towards the hall without looking back, half hoping the doe eyed little shit wouldn't follow. No such luck.

He spoke, a soft voice full of daisies and fucking sunshine. "My name's –"

I cut him off, casting a glance over my shoulder. "Anyone tests you, don't bitch about it to me, I don't care. Nor will anyone else." He looked so tiny. Helpless. A walking liability. "Draw blood, kill the fucker. Don't give an inch, and you might not end up dead, or someone's fuck toy. Got it memorised?" I smiled, and turned my back on him.

Walking towards Zexion I could hear the gentle pat of his footsteps behind me. I cursed silently as the cheers and catcalls for fresh meat began. One way or another, I knew I had to shake him. Zexion was in his usual spot, sitting perfectly upright in his chair, untouched chess game set up on the table in front of him. He glanced up from the old, faded book clasped in his hands, eyes flashing from me to the new guy before returning to the worn pages.

Slumping into the seat opposite him I reached forwards and moved my first piece. With half an hour left before lockdown, I knew we'd probably get nowhere. Scheming bastard takes everything into consideration. 'Course, that makes him predictable. A shadow fell across the table, and neither of us bothered to look up.

"Odds on the newbie, Bookworm?"

Zexion stared at the chess board, tilting his head slightly. "Depends on his cellmate."

I tapped my fingers on the table impatiently. "A week."

"Less." He reached towards his knight and hesitated. Zexion glanced up again into that sunshine face and frowned. I felt a flicker of interest, and wondered if he knew something I didn't. But still, this scrawny thing? Maybe I was being too generous.

Too late now. I held out my hand to Zexion. "Deal. Usual trade?"

"Done."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

I glanced up as we shook, took in those big baby blues and said "Good luck, kid. I'm low on smokes."

Sensing movement, the muscles in my back tensed. I knew before I saw him that it would be Marluxia. Come to claim his new prize.

Blondie was oblivious. He seemed intent on something. He stared down at me as a world of trouble surged towards him and said distinctly "My _name_ is – "

An arm snaked around his neck, another circled his waist.

"Oh, you don't have a name. You don't have anything here that doesn't belong to me, little one." Pink hair brushed his cheek. Always wondered if it was natural. Wouldn't that be just fucking typical. The rest of us bust our balls to smuggle in drugs and smokes, and he's got hair dye coming out of his ears. Bloody Queen.

"You're in _my_ cell, Angel. I can look after you." A hand reached lower.

The play was set. I waited for the fear to hit his eyes. Panic, tears, revulsion, acceptance… anything. Instead, that same frown stayed in place, like Marly wasn't breathing down his neck, whispering obscenities in his ear.

"But you know what that means, don't you? You'll make a _pretty_ little bitch."

A guard, probably Cloud, called down for Marluxia to back off, but it was too late. The damage was done. Something in Blondie's face shifted, and his lips curled into a snarl.

He moved in a flash, grabbing the hand plucking at the waistband of his trousers in a death grip, and breaking Marluxia's wrist with a '_snap!'_ that echoed across the walls, closely followed with Marluxia's howl. At Marly's side, Vexen made to grab at the new kid, who dodged, and sent him toppling into the chess table. I leapt up, prepared for anything. Zexion remained in his chair, raising an eyebrow at the book which had been wrenched from his fingertips in the fall.

For the first time in a long time, I felt a genuine smile stretch across my face. Now _this_ was interesting. The kid had been in fights before.

The thunder of hurried footsteps heralded the arrival of guards – too late, as always – and I put my hands behind my head, knowing I was still grinning.

Blondie had time to drive a shattering punch straight into Marly's face. I heard the hit, solid and unafraid. He turned to face me, fists clenched and breathing hard.

"My _name_ is Roxas. And I'm nobody's _bitch_."

I listened to Marly's cries as he clutched his face, writhing on the floor and promising death. But all I could see was the way Roxas wiped his bloody knuckles on his top, face carved from stone.

He raised his hands behind his head, ready for the guards. Spitting on the ground he growled "Got any more advice for me, _Sponser?_" I couldn't help myself, I laughed. He didn't need a sponsor. He needed a fucking straightjacket for taking on Marly head on like that. Four guards arrived, and he was swarmed. Thank goodness, law and order, the shining light, ready to break up a fight that was already over.

Taking no chances, the guards cuffed the lot of us. Zexion looked displeased to be leaving his book behind, and Marluxia's swollen nose was bleeding steadily. I cleared my throat and called "ROXAS." He stiffened, and though he didn't look at me, I knew he was listening. "Watch yourself tonight. Don't sleep."

I turned to Zexion as we were lead away, remembering the cold look on Roxas' face as he took on a man nearly twice his size, the sharp edge to his smile, and the blood on his bared fists.

"_Three_ weeks. Double or nothing."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x


	2. Chapter 2

Pairings: Future Axel/Roxas

Warnings: Adult themes/ Language

Author's Note: Still a little nervous about this one, hope it doesn't sound too silly! Apologies fot the lack of Akuroku lurve in this chapter, it will come, I promise ;P Wanted to give the impression there's always more going on in this place. Hoope that comes across ok! Feedback would be greatly appreciated my lovelies! x

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

All was quiet. After the… _incident_ with my last cellmate I'd had the place to myself. And _damn_ if I didn't like it that way. No sleeping with one eye open and your hand on a bloody toothbrush shank. Hardly a palace, but without the worry of a knife in my back I could almost feel a sense of peace in the cold concrete walls and thick glass.

Lying on the top bunk I couldn't help but think of Roxas. His sharp eyes, his pink cheeks. That stupid soft blonde hair. Roxas, the most interesting thing to hit Oblivion in quite a while.

Solitary, on his first night. Marluxia would go after him of course. If not personally then through Vexen or even Xaldin. Nobody disrespected him without painful consequences. My guess was he'd bribe Sepiroth for a rematch. They got on like a house on fire. Sadistic, power hungry bastards, the both of them. Surprised they never made the leap and fucked each other. They'd probably get off on how _wrong _it would be, all the rules they'd be breaking. Sepiroth's always been the most dangerous guard, and if half the rumours are true, he should be locked up with the rest of us, not lording over us with that superior fucking smile of his.

Lights out hits the cells at 10. And when the darkness comes, that's when the fun really begins. Predators like Marly are at their best, away from the prying eyes of the guards. Power games and allies can be made even behind glass doors.

I stared at the ceiling, wondering if Roxas would make it through the night. If he did, he'd probably get a cell transfer. God knows what the guards were thinking, putting him in with Marly. Stupidity on a whole new level.

But maybe they knew something I didn't. I found myself wondering what the kid was in for, and for the first time I could remember, I wanted a new prisoner to last. Not for my cigarettes, not for the bet, just for the fucking Hell of it.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

A loud buzz and the flicker of lights signalled the start of a new day. I swung my legs over the edge of the bunk and yawned widely, wondering if Roxas had made it. Moving to the small basin on the wall I splashed cold water over my face and steeled myself. Another day. One day closer to parole, not that it mattered. They'd never let an animal like me out. Pushing hair out of my face I heard a click, and turned as the door to my cell swung open. Riku strode in, arms crossed and looking positively _pissed_.

"Axel." He nodded towards me, jaw clenched.

"Mornin' sunshine." I stretched, and winked when I caught him eyeing my bare chest. "Come for a quickie?"

"First warning, Number 8." I rolled my eyes. Prude. Handcuffs dangled from his belt, shining in the light. Always figured he'd be the type to use them in bed. Bound to be a raging pervert under all that composure. I should know.

Pouted. "You're no fun today. What's got you so pissed?"

"Your psych evaluation is coming up. Head up to Sora's office after breakfast."

Something clicked. "_Oh. _He's finally asked Kairi out, hasn't he?"

Riku's scowl was all I needed.

"Wow. Sucks to be you. If only you'd _told_ the goofball like I said you should." I sighed, "Nobody ever listens to me."

Riku flexed his fingers, clearly itching to lash out. Instead he just frowned and said, "Roxas listened. It landed him in solitary."

Shrugged on a shirt. "Please, that was all him and you know it." It was only a matter of time until all that suppressed emotion came pouring out of Riku, I could almost feel it bubbling away underneath that cool façade. A shame really. He's not a bad guy. Good for a laugh most of the time.

We made our way towards the mess hall, a stream of prisoners filing out of their respective cells around us. In spite of myself, I had to know. "So… how is he?"

Riku looked at me strangely. "Since when do you care about other inmates?"

Shrugged, and waited for him to carry on.

"Four broken ribs, and a face like roadkill."

Forced myself to keep walking at a casual pace, and made a show of nonchalance. Vexen wasn't far behind, and he was always listening. "Ah."

"Who did it, Axel?" Riku murmered under his breath. "You know."

Scoffed, and tapped a finger on my chin. "Of course I know. Can't tell you though, Ri. You know that. Besides, it doesn't take a genius to figure out. You need to prove it, that's the tough bit… Looks like Sora, doesn't he?"

Riku spluttered, all that self-control lost for just a second. "What?"

Cast him a sidelong glance. "Roxas. You should bust him out of here. Elope. That'd get Sora's attention."

Riku smirked, then seemed to catch himself. "Cram it, 8. I'm not in the mood."

There was the Riku I knew. Frosty as Hell with a heart of gold. "Poor baby," I purred. "Don't fret, I'll put in a good word for you."

Riku turned towards the guard station as I strolled on to the mess hall. Throwing a wave over his shoulder he said, "Do that, and kiss your smokes goodbye."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Breakfast was as disappointing as ever. Leaxious loaded up my tray while Zexion watched from afar. Nodded at him as I passed. He's always been head of the kitchen. One of the reasons I got to know him in the first place. Never hurts to know your food's clean.

Took my usual place, but saw no sign of Marly. Guessed he was still in the ward, though a broken nose was hardly worth an all nighter at the hospital. Wouldn't be surprised if he'd demanded plastic surgery as part of his human rights. With any luck his nose would be permanently bent out of shape.

Chuckled to myself, but didn't miss the shadow that fell across the table before me.

"Axel."

I didn't need to turn to know that voice. "Saix. What do you want?"

I could feel him there, still and tense. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. What if Xemnas had sent him over ? My fingers curled around the edge of my tray, ready to crack his face open.

He cleared his throat and said simply. "Xemnas wants to see you."

No imminent danger then. I felt my shoulders relax, but something felt wrong. I stood, and turned to face him. "Is this what you are now, Saix? An errand boy for some power freak that'll drop you for a favour? We were friends once. Think about that." Appetite gone, I dumped my leftovers in the trash and made my way to Sora's office.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x


	3. Chapter 3

Pairings: Future Axel/Roxas

Warnings: Adult Themes / Language

Author's note: Sorry that this chapter is so very short. I've been having some real trouble with the continuation of this story and wanted to get something out there, to find out if I'd lost the feel of the characters. Please let me know if I'm losing my touch! And the next chapter will be longer, I promise x

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Knew what I'd said to Saix would come back to bite me in the ass. It was dangerous to ignore Xemnas' call, but he'd have to wait. I wasn't stupid enough to go in blind. The only reason I'd survived this long was by playing it smart. Always thinking, watching, changing.

Knowledge is power, here like everywhere else. And with so many things unanswered, I was headed in the right direction. Sora usually knew what the score was, and he couldn't lie to save his life.

He shouldn't be working here. At least, that's what everyone thinks when they first meet him. He comes off as one of those gooey little do gooders that thinks the world's made of rainbows and sunshine, but he's tough. He'll take anything you can throw at him with a smile on his face, and match you word for word. He believes there's good in everyone, and I've never once seen him lose faith. He's even had me going once or twice, and that's saying something.

But for a scrawny kid, he moves well. From what I hear Saïx lost it once. The guy's a beast. I've seen him smash through walls and people like they're nothing, but when he took a shot at Sora he was pinned before the guards could even reach them.

I cracked my neck and went into his office.

As usual, he was buried in paperwork. Hair wild, mouth twisted to the side as he dug through it all. He wailed as files spilled off his desk and onto the floor. Same old Sora. Cute really… if you like that sort of thing.

Snickered and slammed the door behind me.

"Ah." He blew hair out of his eyes – big and blue, just like the new kid's. "Axel, you're early."

"Hey heartbreaker," I smiled wide and slung myself in the seat opposite his desk. "What's all this about you and Kairi?"

Sora spluttered "How did you-" but caught himself. Even as the tips of his ear went red, he slipped back into character. "Axel, we've talked about deflection time and time again. You know we're to talk about you. How have the last few days been?"

He could say whatever he wanted, he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

Of course, he wanted to know about the fight. What did I know? What happened? How did someone get into solitary? Sora's all about the questions when shit like this happens. But all it really comes down to is who wins.

The kid was hurt but still alive. And if his eyes were anything to go by, he was ready to come back swinging.

So I asked the only thing that mattered.

"What's gonna happen to him now?"

Sora smiled at me like he knew something I didn't and said. "I think you're ready for a new cellmate."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings: Violence / Language

Pairings: Future Axel / Roxas

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy the new chapter, let me know what you think! X

x

I stared at Sora like he'd lost his mind.

"You're serious."

He nodded, doing that idiot smile of his. "You're ready Axel."

Ready? I wasn't _ready_. I'd worked hard to get my own space. There'd been planning, patience… _casualties._ I leaned towards him over the desk and said darkly, "You and I both know that's not what it says in my file."

Sora's face went cold. And I saw that iron core that beat Saïx in his eyes. "Don't try that, Axel. We both know there's a lot more to you than what's in your file. And besides…"

He levelled me with a stare. "… I think he'll be ok."

I threw my head back and laughed, "In this Hell hole? He's like a cat thrown in with the lions. You saw what happened to him last night. You really think he'll last with me?"

But Sora just kept looking me straight in the eye. Something cold ran down my spine. If I didn't know better I'd have thought it was fear.

"Christ." I muttered, one question burning through my mind. "What the fuck did he do to end up here?"

Sora looked down at his desk, fringe falling to hide his face. A slight tremor ran through his hands as he laid them slowly on the dark wood.

"Murder." He whispered, almost like he was afraid of the word. He'd seen horrible things in Oblivion. Monsters that raped, killed… left hate and death like a trail behind them. But something about Roxas made his voice shake with a kind of sadness I'd never heard before.

x

"What's got you so worked up?" Riku's voice was neutral, but I saw the way his eyes flickered to Sora as the door swung closed behind me.

Scowled. This was not going to plan. Watching the new kid was one thing but I wanted no one –_no one_ – in my cell. Especially not someone that could cause as much trouble as this _Roxas_. A killer at war with Marly.

Started back towards the cells, not in the mood for Riku's lovesick bullshit.

"Cut the crap, Ri. You're only here to ask one thing."

Ignored his flinch. It's not like the goofball was listening. He was back to his papers, rummaging through notes that clearly stated I did _not _play well with others, and ignoring them.

Ran a hand over my face and tried to calm the fire building in my chest.

"Look. Ri… it's like this…"

We walked down the long corridor leading to the main cells, a familiar buzz sounding as each of the heavy metal doors slid open and then closed behind us.

"I can't tell you anything you don't already know. He likes the girl –"

Passed Sephiroth. The sick bastard was positively glowing. He must have been in on the hit.

" – and who can blame him?" We reached my cell and I turned to Riku. "I say leave well enough alone unless you hit puberty and grow a bloody pair."

I climbed up onto my top bunk, and waited for the sound of his footsteps to fade. I'd pay for that the next time I needed a pack of smokes, but fuck it. There was work to do. I pulled at a crack in the bed's steel frame. Weather it was for Xemnas or Roxas, I'd need a new shank before the week was up.

x

Days passed and I was twitchy. Zexion was no help at all. For once he seemed to have no angle, no insight on the situation. If he knew anything, he was keeping it zipped. It was like he was waiting, like everyone was just _waiting _for the right moment to play their hand. The guards seemed uneasy in the quiet, and they were damn right to be. This was the lie. The calm before the storm.

I scratched my belly casually, yawning wide and padding back into my cell. My fingers brushed over the thin shank tucked into the elastic of my trousers. I felt more than heard someone behind me. The rustle of fabric, hairs on the back of my neck standing on end, and they were in. Vexen had my arms pinned in a flash. I crushed down the panic in my throat, the urge to throw my head back and smash that sneering, twisted face.

If he wanted me dead I would already be on the ground, main arteries torn by a homemade scalpel.

A soft chuckle resonated through the glass, as Xemnas closed the door behind him.

I decided it was worth the risk. This was too dangerous. I lifted my foot, ready to bring it crashing down on Vexen's foot, breaking bones and – hopefully – his hold.

Xemnas cleared his throat and leaned on the bed's frame. "There's no need for that, Axel. Let's be civil, shall we?"

Didn't bother stating _civil_ flew out the window when his lacky pinned me.

I nodded slowly, watching Xemnas' eyes carefully. When my arms were released I rubbed my shoulder slowly. So this was it. The power play. The demonstration. The usual drill.

He wanted to intimidate me. Show he was in charge.

I lifted my chin, and tucked my thumbs in the waistband of my pants, "Took your sweet time, Xem." He'd been circling me like a God damn vulture. And Saix was never far behind. Trailing him like a lost puppy, never meeting my eyes. Something about it made me pissed. _Royally_ pissed. And Xemnas knew it. Of course he knew. That bastard knew everything.

I felt the sharp edge of my weapon under the fold of cloth and asked "What's this about?"

Xemnas spread his hands, a show of surrender, placidity, lies. Behind the glass I saw a streak of blue – grey hair. We were all monsters, but Saix was on a leash. Shamed and broken, nothing but a ghost of the wild savage he was before Xemnas took him under his wing. But that's how the big man works. The sly fucker. He digs in deep, hunts for a weakness and exploits the _shit_ out of it.

"Things are changing, Axel." He was saying, voice measured and calm. "You could use friends in troubled times like these."

Part of me wondered what he'd found in Saix to make him heel, but most of me saw the situation for what it was – a lost cause. Best to sheer clear. There's no saving a drowning man, not when you want to stay afloat.

"I have friends." I said, hating the way he laughed. Vexen smiled, like a puppet with a knee jerk reaction to his master on the strings.

"Zexion? Come now," His voice was dripping honey, reason. The bastard. "We both know he knows more than he lets on. Will he really be there for you when Marly starts his war? We both know what's coming. Once Roxas moves into your cell, you'll be nothing but collateral damage."

"I'll take my chances." I said, and watched his face darken.

"Don't be a fool, Axel. You're alone. You need friends. We could be friends. And I always look after my …" a pause, and I thought 'toys' … "_friends_." He finished, lips curling into an ugly smirk.

My thumb coiled over the shank, ready to strike.

"Sure." Saix stiffened behind the glass, and Xemnas looked smug as Hell. "I'll think about it." I stated. But my eyes said different. They said come closer, fucker. Come and get me.

Xemnas watched me carefully. The tension in the room swelled and I could _feel_ it. Pushing against my body in waves of danger, filling up my lungs with adrenaline.

A short blast of noise, and the main gates were opening. Xemnas' focus wavered as his eyes landed hungrily on the blonde bombshell walking slowly back into Hell.

So that was it. He wanted Roxas. I saw Marly – nose still cradled in a splint – prowl forwards, and almost smiled. Xemnas could join the queue. That bit of meat was in high demand.

I licked my lips and winked at Vexen. "Better scram, babe. Hacks on the way. Don't want them to find you in here.

Xemnas cast me a last look on his way out of my cell – _our_ cell now – and said "Think fast, Axel."

Here he came. There was no stopping it now. Knowing that, I felt almost calm. War was at my doorstep, and everyone wanted in. Blocking out images of Sephiroth and Marly gutting me with my own shank, I stepped out into Oblivion to greet my new cellmate.


End file.
